vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sly Marbo
Summary Sly Marbo, the "One Man Army", is a Catachan guardsman. As a Catachan native, the jungle is his element, and he is capable of taking on entire enemy forces through his innate skill at jungle and guerrilla warfare. He strikes from seemingly nowhere and disappears back into the dense jungle. He is feared by the enemies of the Imperium for sniping skills that would rival a Vindicare Assassin and survival skills greater than most Space Marines. He has been known to take on entire enemy forces, striking fear into any who threaten Catachan and the Imperium, this has made his reputation legendary and it's said there's little Sly Marbo hasn't killed. Mysterious and aloof, little is known about Marbo's origins and most of what is said remains speculation. Only Colonel Traupman, Marbo's original commanding officer, knows the truth of his past. It is said that Marbo was one of ten brothers inducted into the Catchan XII Regiment during fighting against Waaagh! Urgok on Ryza, where they were all killed. However, tales of a lone Guardsman returning two weeks later with the head of the Ork Warboss began to surface. Marbo then gained renown as one of the few survivors who fought against the Dark Eldar incursion of Galabad. The small garrison of Jungle Fighters stationed on the planet, among them Guardsman Marbo, were too few in number compared to the xenos hordes and were soon overrun. Many historians recount the horrific details of long, dark nights of torture, in which the Catachan prisoners were dismembered whilst Witches and the Mandrakes bathed in the blood of their victims. It was Colonel Traupman who led the rescue force that eventually found Sly Marbo, standing alone and armed only with a knife, covered from head to toe in alien blood. Marbo was surrounded by destroyed vehicles, piles of alien bodies and the head of the Dark Eldar leader impaled on a stake behind him. The myth of Private Marbo has since become legendary, he has fought his way from one end of the galaxy to the other attached to various Catachan regiments, most notably the famed Catachan II. Within this regiment, Sly works alone - commanders need only give him the order and he will hunt down and kill enemy leaders, break the back of enemy advances and sabotage the mightiest of war machines. On Pardus, it is said that he destroyed a Tau armored convoy by booby-trapping an entire ravine, while on Sask's World he captured a command post single-handed, slaying the alien leader and all of its tentacled bodyguards, with his bare hands and a ration tin. It is said that during the Octavius War Marbo hunted Lictors for sport. Marbo has a collection of medals that would rival a Warmaster, having been awarded the Star of Terra multiple times for his legendary exploits. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Sly Marbo Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Catachan Jungle Fighter Private, Astra Militarum Guardsmen, One-Man-Army, Human (?) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Superhuman Sight (Said to have sniping skills that rival those of a Vindicare Assassin), Poison Manipulation (His Ripper Pistol fires poisonus rounds and his Envenomed Blade is covered in deadly toxins). Attack Potency: At least''' Building level', likely '''higher' (Sly Marbo possesses absurd, superhuman strength, often being considered a "One-Man-Army" because of it. He has slaughtered Ork Nobz before they could see him coming, hunted Tyranid Lictors for sport, horribly murdered Dark Eldar Mandrakes, and single-handedly defeated Traitor Space Marines. It is also said that on Sask's World he captured a command post single-handedly, slaying the alien leader and all of its tentacled bodyguards, with nothing but his bare hands and a ration tin.) Speed: Subsonic+ Movement Speed with At least Hypersonic+ Combat & Reaction Speed (Has speed and reflexes comparable to those of a Chaos Space Marine, or a Dark Eldar) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Described as comparable to a small Ork in size, his sheer bulk almost inhuman) Striking Strength: At least''' Building Class', likely '''higher' Durability: At least''' Building level', likely '''higher' Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee Range with Envenomed Blade, Hundreds of Meters with Ripper Pistol Standard Equipment: As a man who always works alone, Sly Marbo only uses what he can carry with him - which, being a Catachan Jungle Fighter, is a lot. Yet Sly travels relatively light - he's incredibly adept at using the entire battlefield as a lethal weapon. Sly Marbo doesn’t need fancy relics and geegaws of the Dark Age of Technology to get the job done – he’s eliminated targets without number with just his ripper pistol, envenomed blade and his bare hands (or, on a few rare occasions, the target’s bare hands). *'Ripper Pistol:' This modified Autopistol fires specially designed armour-piercing metal shards containing a vicious cocktail of venomous chemicals with deadly accuracy. The initial wounds caused by the shards allow the venom to enter the victim's bloodstream and cause death, and thus the weapon can bring down the largest opponents in a single shot. It is designed so that if the vicious impact of the bullet does not kill the target, the poisons flooding into its bloodstream will. Often, a Ripper Pistol can prove to be the final word in terminal close encounters. A Ripper Pistol is favoured by those who venture onto hostile Jungle Worlds and Death Worlds like Catachan where the massive and universally hostile flora and fauna present constant dangers. *'Envenomed Blade:' The Envenomed Blade is a unique Catachan Knife carried by Sly Marbo that is coated with toxins so deadly, that they can make even the smallest flesh wound fatal. Marbo wields this blade with horrifying skill, butchering his enemies with mechanical efficiency. Intelligence: Very High. Sly Marbo is an incredibly well-trained soldier possessing combat, guerrilla warfare, and subterfuge skills that have become legendary throughout the Imperium. Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery I0256480067.jpg SylvesterMarbo.jpg OldMarbo.jpg|Sly Marbo's Old Model ConvertedMarbo.jpg|Sly Marbo's Converted Model NewMarbo.jpg|Sly Marbo's New Model Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Jack's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Imperium of Man Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Warriors Category:Murderers Category:Antiheroes Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8